Usuario discusión:Kururi Hitsugaya
377693.jpg|Bienvenido 208616.jpg|A mi Discusión 317696.jpg|Por favor deja tu mensaje Hola! Me llamo Hinata! Bienvenida a la wiki! Espero que te diviertas mucho :D Si tienes alguna pregunta no dudes en preguntarme. Intentare ayudarte con todo lo que pueda. Hasta luego! :) ''Hinata Tsubame'' (Discusión) 16:03 18 ago 2011 (UTC) *Bueno .. lo que puedes hacer es primeramente inscribirte en la academia shinigami (si quieres claro :D) si no puede ayudar a la wiki dando tus aportaciones.. como cambiar algo que esta mal, añadiendo fotos y cosas asi practicamente :D con respecto al manga yo se algunos lugares donde los puedes ver pero hay un pequeño problema y es que esta en ingles porque no encuentro ninguna en castellano .. si quieres saber me lo haces saber. Realmente el anime si esta un poco retrasado y es possible que continue asi pero bueno no se puede hacer nada. Ciertamente esta muy lindo si.. jaja no te preocupes cualquier cosa me lo dices :) *Bueno si quieres inscribirte en la academia tendras que pedirselo a Taichi Inuzuri. El es el encargado de la academia. Y sobre las paginas de los mangas estas son las que mas utilizo: Manga Foxy Animea. Una cosa.. no te olvides de firmar cuando dejes tu mensaje en la discusion de alguien porque asi no sabran quien eres. Hasta luego! :D Hola Soy Kojiro Mibu, capitán del quinto escuadron de Bleach Wiki, si te interesa una página donde poder leerte los capitulos del manga de Bleach en Español, aquí te dejo el enlace de una :) Submanga Espero haberte ayudado, y espero que pades muy buenos ratos en Bleach Wiki :D Archivo:5.jpeg Gōbantai Taicho Kojiro Mibu ' 18:13 18 ago 2011 (UTC) *Claro que puedes consultarme si tienes dudas :) 'Archivo:5.jpeg Gōbantai Taicho Kojiro Mibu ' 18:57 18 ago 2011 (UTC) Bienvenida Hola Kuru como estas?bueno me constestas luego,te doy la bienvenida al Wiki y ya sabes que puedes contar con migo para lo que seha *aunque seha un niñito XP bueno tedejo y adios. 'Archivo:9.jpegFukutaicho.Sir.Erunan Kuresupo ([[Usuario Discusión:Kensei Kurotsuchi|'Diacución']]) 13:01 19 ago 2011 (UTC) ¡Hola, encatada de conocerte! Hola!! espero que colabores mucho en esta wiki, si tienes alguna duda consultamelo, ¿vale? bueno sólo quería decirte que BIENVENIDA!! y que espero que seamos muy amigas, hasta la vista. SilverSatonix (Discusión) 14:07 23 ago 2011 (UTC) Sora-san es cierto y nuestra relacion, falta la historia i no me dejaste el coment! :( Suerte con tus examenes espero graduarme junto contigo! Academia Ya estas en ella. Primer Examen: Tenes que crear dos Capítulos a tu eleccion, si no sabes bien como hacerlos entra a la seccion "Estructura" de esta pagina... Archivo:0.png [[Bleach Wiki:Guardia real|''Ōke Keibi]] '''Taichi Inuzuri''' '('''Discusión) 12:27 25 ago 2011 (UTC) *Ok, esta bien, con eso te saltas un examen, pero en este yo te pedi Capítulos (osea del Manga) no Episodios (osea del Anime). Asi que hace dos Capis, los que quieras, y si estan bien pasas directo al Tercer Examen, ya que uno de los examenes es crear dos Epis... Satellizer! Awwww Sora-san sii ya sabes!! oye ya veremos como le hacemos para la historia juntos!!! :D Graciias por la suerte igual para tii!! animo!!! :) sii q raro no esta privado! peroo puia lastima! de graduarnos eso deseo i de llevarnos bien te lo haceguro!!! Graciias de nuevo!Andrew (discusión) 23:25 25 ago 2011 (UTC) Respuestas bueno el mensaje es reciente de hoy segun veo la firma (ojala no este mal) asi que si esa fue tú tarea por ahora esta terminada. --300px|link=user:Kenpachi025250px|link=Usuario_Discusión:Kenpachi025 23:24 25 ago 2011 (UTC) Sora-San! MAGNIFICO! Esta magnifico sora-san esa idea (Gag) me parece genial asi podriamos darle una sensacion de quere protegerte me parece magnifica idea, no te contengas deja volar tu imaginacion y dilo todo!! no guardes nada! tus opiniones las tomare muy encuenta no se trata de que opines y no seas escuchada!! asi lo hare mas real porque se trata q sea acorde al personaje por eso agradesco sinceramente que hayas comentado!!! Graciias i vamos que de poco a poco esta saga quedara genial despues si deseas lo pones en tu blog para q la demas gente lo vea!!! sora-chan quiero que veas la saga que he creado: divisiones del alma eres junto a sate-san los personajes principales 300px|link=user:Kenpachi025250px|link=Usuario_Discusión:Kenpachi025 23:55 26 ago 2011 (UTC) Cuarto Aprobado! Pasas directo al Cuarto, ya que hiciste los Epis antes. Cuarto Examen: Ahora tenes que sacarle la Categoría:Personajes a 5 artículos de Personajes, debido a que muchos la llevan y no es necesaria, ya que debe abarcar Categorías que clasifiquen mejor a los Personajes. Despues decime a cuales 5 le sacaste la Categoría. Archivo:0.png [[Bleach Wiki:Guardia real|''Ōke Keibi]] '''Taichi Inuzuri''' '('''Discusión) 22:03 27 ago 2011 (UTC) *La de Personajes por raza nova en articulos de personajes. Pero hiciste bien el examen. Aprobado! Ultimo Examen: Es mas largo que los demas, en el aprenderas a usar las opciones basicas de edicion. Primero tenes que crear una Sandbox (se crea creando un artículo que se llama: Usuario Discusión:Kururi Hitsugaya/Sandbox), luego de crearla pone un Encabezado 2,que diga Academia, y luego uno 3 que diga "Último Examen" Hola Hola soy Shinryu Kuraiten, el capitan de la decimotercera division, antes que nada queria saludarte y luego queria preguntarte si te interesaria entrar en mi division al acabar la academia 30px|link=Bleach_Wiki:Decimotercera_División Jūsanbantai Taicho Shinryu Kuraiten (Discusión) 23:12 28 ago 2011 (UTC) Sora-Chan!! Esta Genial!!!!!!! solo q aclarando era en guardia, con la espada del hombro vertical adelante y la otra espada la de la espalda baja en forma horizontal pero abajo de la otra espada. thumb|400px|ASI PERO LA ESPADA DE LA MANO DERECHA ABAJO DE LA MANO IZQUIERDA!!!Asi solo que la otra espada osea la de la mano derecha abajo de la espada izquierda como formando una "L" Pero definitivamente ahorita mismo la subo a mi personaje!! esta genial!!! disculpame hola! sora-chan escuche que hacias magnificos dibujos, quisiera (sino es mucho pedir) que por favor dibujaras a konan, seria increible! te lo agradeceria perdona la molestia y si necesitas algo solo dime ok! 300px|link=user:Kenpachi025250px|link=Usuario_Discusión:Kenpachi025 01:47 31 ago 2011 (UTC) Tercer Oficial Claro que la oferta sigue en pie, entonces ahora seras la tercera oficial del decimotercer escuadron 30px|link=Bleach_Wiki:Decimotercera_División Jūsanbantai Taicho Shinryu Kuraiten (Discusión) 04:49 3 sep 2011 (UTC) *Creo que si, ahora son 350 ediciones para ser teniente, pero no creo que eso sea problema para ti, en medio mes que llevas en la wiki ya vas muy bien. Dibujo?!?! Oye, Kururi-san, puedes hacer coloreados anime como ese!?!?!, si puedes hacerlos, me podrias hacer uno de mi personaje, porfa???, si quieres usa el que tengo como perfil de mi personaje para solo colorearlo o si quieres haz otro, pero porfa si puedes hazme uno :) 22:43 4 sep 2011 (UTC) *Ok, no hay problema, te debo una!! Siguiente Bueno, ahora pone Kururi en negrita y subrayado y James en tachado y cursiva... Archivo:0.png [[Bleach Wiki:Guardia real|''Ōke Keibi]] '''Taichi Inuzuri''' '('''Discusión) 23:50 4 sep 2011 (UTC) *Ahora James en texto a la derecha y Kururi en centrado... *Ahora pone un enumeracion... dibujo WOW QUE BIEN ME ENCANTA! SOLO UNA COSA MAS! POR FAVOR ESL TRAJE NEGRO QUE VAYA TAMBIEN HASTA LOS CODOS, QUE ESTE EN SIMETRIA CON EL HAORI BLANCO! DE VERDAD ERES IMPRESIONANTE! YA TE TENGO EL REGALO! 300px|link=user:Kenpachi025250px|link=Usuario_Discusión:Kenpachi025 16:45 5 sep 2011 (UTC) thumb probando probando plantilla de kururi conclusion: si sirve * veo que ya tienes shikai, que bien, me encanta el viento oscuro jejeje espero mas ^^ por cierto prepprarense para lo que viene, kururi-san tienen algun examen? necesitas ayuda te pongo otro examen? lo que sea! * voy a quitar el nombre de la firma, oye perdona por molestar, pero me gustaria que el cabello fuera como el de rukia (la nueva rukia, sub capitana) castaño oscuro grax! * si era la ultima prueba, dime que puesto quieres y la división, aunque me gustaria que hicieras una ultima cosa estarias dispuesta? si es asi necesito que crees el articulo del volumen 50, mira los volumenes 1 y 2 (creo que esl dos tiene articulo) pero fijate en el volumen uno ok * bueno me voy a comer ya vengo si algo deja el mensaje * claro no hay problema! tomate el tiempo igual es una semana, pregunta que es bueno hacerlo! aprendes dale con animo y sin presiones! * zanpakuto bueno seria igual que la de la imagen, pero no seria una sino 3 hojas en la oz, y pues si es normal seria una espada con mango purpura en forma de luna creciente (como la forma de la luna de soul eater) mira como en este estilo pero toda negra ejemplothumb * por cierto cambie tu plantilla de discusion y creo que por ese cambio ahora tu discusion tiene sombras *las especificaciones de los capis en el volumens e hacen con esto: AQUI VA LA INFORMACIÓN ALGO MAS? OTRA COSA, SI NO TE GUSTAN LOS COLORES DIME CUALES QUIERES PARA PERSONALIZAR TU PLANTILLA 300px|link=user:Kenpachi025250px|link=Usuario_Discusión:Kenpachi025 16:53 5 sep 2011 (UTC) hola me gustaria saber que programa o tecnica usas para realizar tus dibujos *por cierto yo tambien soy timida, me encanta dibujar, y escribir, tengo un diario (el link esta en mi pagina de perfil) escribi el dia uno (ayer) pero al parecer hoy no tuve nada de inspiracion, al escribir soy algo incoherente, pero nunca me ha gustado el orden ni me interesan las reglas del castellano al escribir, tampoco leo mucho solo escribo lo que pienso y pues hasta ahora tengo algo sobre la muerte y la inmortalidad pues el mortal teme a la muerte asi como el inmortal teme a la vida, al ser inmortal no habria nacimientos y aquellos no nacidos le temen a la vida que les impidio vivir, los ancianos enfermos y postrados temen vivir eternamente asi, mientras que el bebé nunca crecera.... hay llegue, mañana tengo clases de filosofia, espero inspirarme ^^. *el volumen quedo full! voy a crear la plantilla de volumenes (mañana) recomiendame un color! *es una plantilla *gracias por el animo, es genial ver el lado profundo, mi profesor me dice que a diferencia del resto yo no tengo miedo de mi misma (y de mi subconsciente) por eso puedo abstraerme y ver cosas que la masa no puede, la filosofia me encanta y no miramos al cielo, miramos lo que el resto no quiere ver lo que se llama miedo o lo que yo llamo la "aversion racional o irracional" de ver que nacemos en una mentira y morimos en ella, es como matrix, vivimos en matrix, y somos los piratas que el gobierno mundial (gorosei) trata de callar con su marina, vivimos en el mundo del odio (el cual anruto quier cambiar) ves, los animes muestran la realidad, bueno si es que esa es la realidad. *bueno ahora si me inspire un poco, aun falta la fisica cuantica! (¬¬.. pachito!) los multiversos! las diferentes realidades u alter-egos (vuelve a matrix) suerte mañana con lo tuyo! y perdona tanta molestia! *ya me voy aqui en colombia son las 9:01 pm, mañana tengo clases y debo arreglra el uniforme y los libros bye suerte! *ahh estoy viendo paprika! no me despego del pc por esa peli! bueno soy catolica pero tampoco fanatica, mi familia me dice rara (¬¬) porque no hablo con mucha gente o porque ando con adultos (y eso que ya tengo cedula) la mayoria en mi clase son unos tarados! hacen bromas estupidas! y se rien de todo! es una sco no se toman nada en serio! pero bueno gracias de todos modos! *mira paprika, es el trailer, me la prestaron y mi pc no la leyo, ahora la descargo de internet http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GWfsQNB_yBs 300px|link=user:Kenpachi025250px|link=Usuario_Discusión:Kenpachi025 00:49 7 sep 2011 (UTC) paprika aqui te dejo el corto del doblaje mexicano http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BXB4ov744L8 y aqui la descarga por partes de mcanime http://www.mcanime.net/descarga_directa/anime/detalle/dd_paprika_jap_4_servidores/5743 perdona esta toda en raw! por cierto que division quieres? tu trabajo esta muy bien hecho! te felicito! estas graduada! hecho! ya estas fuera de la planilla de estudiantes y ahora estas en el portal de la comunidad! si necesitas algo mas deja tus mensajes, es hora de almorzar ya son las 12:05pm vuelvo a las 2:05pm haz tus cuentas! 300px|link=user:Kenpachi025250px|link=Usuario_Discusión:Kenpachi025 15:34 7 sep 2011 (UTC) ??? Y eso, pediste puesto ahi? D: 30px|link=Bleach_Wiki:Decimotercera_División Jūsanbantai Taicho Shinryu Kuraiten (Discusión) 03:09 8 sep 2011 (UTC) *Lastima, yo que ya estaba feliz por que habria alguien mas en la division, buueno *actividad especial como otras divisiones ninguna (no se que participacion tengan en el anime) camilo113 izan-san, el no es muy activo pero si debe estar dentro del articulo, miembros antiguos no que yo recuerde, la mayoria se agrupaban en las divisiones 2-3-4-5-8 etc... esa división no es muy solicitada, pero si quieres saber entra al foro a fichas de personajes y mira que alli estan los viejos usuarios (aahh si sylvester-san era de la sexta division, teniente) http://es.bleach.wikia.com/wiki/Usuario:Daruno.De.Jador sylvester-san como extraño a los viejos usuarios bueno no recuerdo mas! * Otra cosa el antiguo capitan aparece en la pagina de inicio de daruno, ve hasta el final alli esta la tabla de quienes integraban esa division (kenji sabasaki antiguo capitan) 300px|link=user:Kenpachi025 22:23 8 sep 2011 (UTC) Muchas Gracias Hola, Gracias por la Bienvenida a esta comuidad Wikia, cualquier duda que tenga te la hare saber, por el momento estoy explorando todas las opciones que tiene la pagina ^^ Saludos y gracias nuevamente. Naomi.Hitsugaya (discusión) 00:57 19 sep 2011 (UTC)Naomi.HitsugayaNaomi.Hitsugaya (discusión) 00:57 19 sep 2011 (UTC) wow! esta super! gracias! no no no sin preocupaciones todos nos enfremamos, para ser teniente se necesitan 350 bai bai! 300px|link=user:Kenpachi025 17:15 19 sep 2011 (UTC) Petición Hola Sora, me gustaria mucho entrar a la asociación de las mujeres shinigamis del BW, espero tus respuestas, bueno adios. Soi Fong (Mi Discusión) 21:39 20 sep 2011 (UTC) Muchas gracias Sora, no le fallaré ^^ cuando sea la reunión avisamé, hasta la vista. Soi Fong (Mi Discusión) 18:14 21 sep 2011 (UTC) quiero unirme a la asociacion de mujeres shinigami 02:46 23 sep 2011 (UTC) Asociación Vale, avisame cuando es, ah y no sé si por facebook, porque soy nueva en eso y todavia no sé manejarlo bien, bueno pero por el chat de aqui, no habria ningún problema ¿no? bueno avisame, hasta luego. Archivo:10.jpeg Jūbantai Taicho: SilverSatonix (Discusión) 01:22 25 sep 2011 (UTC) Gracias Gracias, e igualmente si nesecitan algo avisenme que estoy disponible. También les iba a preguntar como ser uno del Gotei 13, ya que me gustaría ser un capitán (o almenos un teniente) de alguna división y asi ayudar mucho. --''Natsume''' '-' [[Usuario Discusión:Natsume_San|'´s Mail ]] 19:48 28 sep 2011 (UTC) Re- Aptitud de la AMS Si, me encargaré de las que faltan ^^ Archivo:10.jpeg Jūbantai Taicho: SilverSatonix (Discusión) 22:29 1 oct 2011 (UTC) chat nuevo entra AQUI pon tu nombre de user en NICKNAME y en CHANNELS debes poner bleach-wiki-es es un chat viejo que no prospero, es mejor que el de wiki y no se viene con tantos problemas de conexion ok pasa la voz!!! --300px|link=user:Kenpachi025 21:44 18 oct 2011 (UTC) Ingreso en el Gotei 13 No, no me molestas en absoluto ^^ Tengo pensado convertirme en el tercer hombre de la segunda división ya que tras el bloqueo de Silver y el ascenso de Mashiro no puedo ser subcapitán de la décima división. Pero no me importaría convertirme en tu capitán xD. Saludos PD: ¿Como editais esas firmas tan chulas? Ikoleidan Reviver (discusión) 19:22 19 oct 2011 (UTC) Gracias por todo Kururi-chan ^^ Shiryū Kokyū ([[Usuario Discusión:Ikoleidan Reviver|'Discusión']]) 20:09 19 oct 2011 (UTC) SATE ES UN MENTORISO!! XD Yo no hize la plantilla, la hizo Minato, pero de todas formas te puedo ayudar, dime cual es el modelo base para que me digas los colores y eso Archivo:2.jpegNibantai Taichō Yamiko Chitsuki' ('Mi discusión)' 19:18 21 oct 2011 (UTC) HEY COMO MENTIROSO!!!!!! yo a ti te la vi taicho! no sabia que minato-sama la habia hecho....! :D (NO MOLESTO AL CONTRARIO ME RIO HAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHA) 'NiBantai Fuku Taicho Shihōin Satellizer ([[Usuario Discusión:Glaplayer627|'Discución']]) 21:47 21 oct 2011 (UTC) Saga Perdon por responder hasta ahora, es que estaba myu ocupado por asuntos del colegio. Si estoy haciendo una saga con todos ustedes, pero de las ideas no me acuerdo en este momento, yo se las di a Sate, dile a el que te las de, o tambien en la discución de el estan unos pequeños detalles, si quieres puedes verlos. 30px|link=Bleach_Wiki:Decimotercera_DivisiónKeidranku Luisenbarn (Discusión) Imagen Hola Sora aqui te dejo la imagen es solo que le pintes el cabello de negro y la piel y de antemano muchas gracias por ayudarme con esto XD Archivo:8.jpeg Hachibantai Taicho Tatsuya Kirime ([[Usuario Discusión:Segador14|'Discusión']]) 20:29 16 nov 2011 (UTC) thumb|left|180px Su nuevo Tercer Oficial Sora-san! Por fin me gradue, Taichi-san ya me lo dijo, sera un gusto estar en su División, le aseguro que no lo lamentara. Rukasu Santakurusu ( Mi discusión) 01:57 18 nov 2011 (UTC) Imagen Hola Sora disculpa la tardanza con lo de las imagenes es que he estado algo ocupado XD pero bueno aqui te dejo una a ver que te parece sin embargo buscare mas Archivo:8.jpeg Hachibantai Taicho Tatsuya Kirime ([[Usuario Discusión:Segador14|'Discusión']]) 18:42 22 nov 2011 (UTC) thumb|left|214px chat cuando puedas, conectate en el face o en el Chat !! 01:24 28 nov 2011 (UTC) PC No, no necesito nada, estoy bien, muchas gracias de todas formas. Si tenes tiempo libre, queres unirte? Esta vastante competitivo :P Archivo:0.png [[Bleach Wiki:Guardia real|Ōke Keibi]] '''Taichi Inuzuri''' '(Discusión)' 19:38 5 dic 2011 (UTC) Pagina No hay ningun problema, es mas, asi me entretengo un poco leyendo el manga. Como sea aca esta http://www.ddtodo.com/online/bleach/capitulo/294/1. Se que no le falta ninguna pag...le recomiendo esta pagina porque estan todos los capitulos de bleach (o eso supongo). Bueno, fue un placer haberla ayudado, si necesita otro favor, la ayudo en lo que pueda.Archivo:6.jpeg Rokubantai SansekiYū' '([[Usuario Discusión:Rukasu Santakurusu|'Discusión']])'' 02:40 6 dic 2011 (UTC) *bueno digamos hola! jajaja pues bien el all stars es una tabla de personajes destacados,hay una plantilla pero no sirve por eso se realiza con unos codigos XD deberias ehcarle un ojito a otros volumenes ok 300px|link=user:Kenpachi025 15:38 6 dic 2011 (UTC) PC Me acabo de dar cuenta que no te respondi, pero vi el mesnaje, se ve que me tube que ir xD Bueno, tu primer Capi es: 318. Five Towers/Four Pillars... Archivo:0.png [[Bleach Wiki:Guardia real|''Ōke Keibi]] '''Taichi Inuzuri''' '('''Discusión) 16:29 6 dic 2011 (UTC) *Jajaj. La Infobox (la tabla con informacion) no va en los Capítulos, sacasela... *Te falta ponerle una descripcion a la imagen de la Portada... *Ahora si, Casi Perfecto!! Saga Sora-san, ya segui esa parte de nuestra saga, le pediria cuando pueda que la continue...al menos para decidir el lugar de la batalla...bueno, sigala hasta donde guste, nos vemos...Archivo:6.jpeg Rokubantai SansekiYū'' '([[Usuario Discusión:Rukasu Santakurusu|'Discusión]])'' 03:23 11 dic 2011 (UTC) *Sora-san, parece que estubo ocupada por un tiempo, pero lo bueno es que ya volvio...por cierto, se puede decir que ya segui parte de la pelea (aunque no sea mucho), si quiere continuela hasta donde quiera, o si prefiere que yo la siga, digamelo...ah y otra vez, que bueno que volvio... Final de la Saga Kon'nichiwa Sora-san, ya termine lo que me parece que ya seria la ultima parte de la pelea, le dejo lo que queda del final...bueno, es todo...espero verla un día de estos conectada en el chat...Hmp, bueno, cuidese...Archivo:6.jpeg Rokubantai SansekiYū'' '([[Usuario Discusión:Rukasu Santakurusu|'Discusión]])'' 20:17 23 dic 2011 (UTC) Saga Hola Sora! Feliz Navidad y prospero año nuevo. Bueno, vengo a decirte que si te acuerdas de una saga que yo estoy haciendo en la cual tu te encuentras (espero que te acuerdes pero si no al final de este msj te dejo el link de la saga) necesito que crees tu batalla contra mi hermana Grettel. :D Bueno ya no te molesto más, nos vemos. El enfrentamiento decisivo Luis Mi perfil Discusión Mensaje rápido Contribuciones Re: RE: Saga Bueno a Grettel no la he agregado, pero es para que la vayan creando porque despues estoy como desordenado por que necesito las peleas pero bueno, Grettel ese es el link de la imagen, esta es la resurreccion Mamba Negra Bueno cualquier cosa me avisas Chao! Luis Mi perfil Discusión Mensaje rápido Contribuciones 22:59 26 dic 2011 (UTC) Grettel Ok bueno aqui te dejaré los poderes que se me ocurrieron hasta el momento: Sin resurrección: *Cero (obviamente) *Gran Habilidad con el Sonido *Regeneración *Excelente en el combate cuerpo a cuerpo Con resurreccion, comando de activación Kyūkan-bu no ha (球桿部あなたの歯 Clava tus dientes) *Aumento de velocidad *Aumento de Fuerza *Regenaración *Combate cuerpo a cuerpo nivel intermedio (lo recompenza con su aumento de velocidad) *Gran Rey Cero *Cero Explosivo: Lanza una bola de cero que explota en cualquier segundo. *Ketsueki no bakuhatsu (血液の爆発 Explosión de sangre): De uno de sus brazo lanza sangre que quema donde toque. *Kubire (くびれ constricción): me imagino que con leerlo sabes que hace jajaja *Shāpufurēku (シャープフレーク escamas afiladas): Las escamas se desprenden y cortan al enemigo. *Chūdoku (中毒 envenenamiento): de su boca lanza un líquido que con el minimo roce envenena al enemigo. *Respira (死の息吹 (レスピラ), resupira, "Aliento de la Muerte"): con mover las serpientes de sus brazos lanza el mismo ataque que baraggan Bueno esto fue lo que se me ocurrió jajaja bueno, si quieres le agregas algo más bueno adios! Luis Mi perfil Discusión Mensaje rápido Contribuciones Re:Personaje Si disculpa no sabia. Y lo estaba creando pero por partes porque hasta aora no lo eh completado por eso mismo porque no me eh graduado PD: Disculpa por no atender pero ya estoy activo en el chat Hola ^^ ¡¡Hola Sora-chan!! Muchas gracias por la bienvenida, también estoy dispuesta a ayudarte cuando me lo pidas ^^ (de verdad, cualquier cosa pidemela), hasta luego Natsuki (discusión) 23:14 24 ene 2012 (UTC) Asociacion Hola Sora como estas, oye quiciera unirme a la Asociasion de mujeres shinigami no requerimos hacer nada mas que avisarte o a alguna de las otras compañeras Vdd? espero tu respuesta? Diva SnowQueen (discusión) 00:37 30 ene 2012 (UTC) Actividad Hola gracias Sora como estas oye como oficial de la division 10 no me da miedo los retos ...bueno solo un poquito por cierto casi acabo mi personaje y ahora que lo dices pues tengo una idea para hacer una actividad en la asociacion a decir verdad es un juego un poco simple pero podemos conocernos entre si y veras el juego se llama: Hace cuanto que no...? Ejemplo: Si una integrante dice por ejemplo: hace cuanto que no... vas a la playa ? la otra contesta por ejemplo: hace tres o cuatro dias e inmediatamente formula otra hace cuanto que no...? y haci sucesibamente es algo simple pero dime tu que te parece bueno nos vemos al rato Diva SnowQueen (discusión) 20:46 30 ene 2012 (UTC) Plantilla de personajes Hola Sora, bueno es un poco complicado y de entender, entra a este mensaje en modo fuente y copia, ya que en modo visual se ve directamente la plantilla y no los códigos, simplente tienes que rellenar la información y cambiar los colores. |} 21:11 1 mar 2012 (UTC) Bueno primero que nada Sora no es Ninguna molestia,soy el encargado de la saga y por ende de los enemigos y de las dudas que tengan,electricidad pero en forma de rayos,el caracter es una persona alocada pero tranquila piensa que todo es debido a algo del destino y señales, y es de complexion delgada,rubio y con la mascara hollow en la Cien(la frente) ademas de eso es algo alto,peleas en las afueras de hueco mundo,seguro te acordas en el anime cuando Ichigo rompe una pared en las ncohes para poder entrar adentro bueno,ahi afuera,en la arena,etc,no es ninguna molestia alguna otra duda solo avisame, Imagen. Molestias? no me causaste ninguna molestia ;) bueno te digo lo del personaje: esto... *Cabello Castaño. *Ojos Azules. *Delgado. *De Estatura Baja. *Cabello hasta la cintura. y aquí te dejo esta imagen de Base: Muchísimas Gracuas te lo adragezco de todo corazón. ok ahora que no se vea todo el cuerpo porfavor. 140px|link= Usuario: FullGirl140px|link= Usuario Discusión: FullGirl 11:17 16 mar 2012 (UTC)thumb|Imagen de base 2. Perdon por molestar Hola Sora-chan, perdoname por molestarte pero.... ME RINDO! no puedo usar ese tal Paint Tool SAI y queria preguntar si no seria mucha molestia que me hicieras tu las imagenes (si no es mucho problema). Por si llegas a acceder aqui te dejo mas o menos como los quisiera, y te pasare el bosquejo de mi personaje en el futuro para que sepas como se hace. Si no seria molestia a mi personaje actual quisiera que la dibujaras sentada en un arbol viendo hacia el cielo con la mirada perdida pero que ella se vea de cerca y con las manos sobre las rodillas (recuerda los guantes sin dedos que lleva) asi como acurrucada (no se que mas decir XD) y 11 años en el futuro la querria que saliera asi como en pose de batalla con el shikai y humo rodeándola si no es mucho problema. Eso es todo, espero que no sea gran molestia para ti, gracias por toda tu atención, te veo luego, BYE BYE :P 30px|link=Bleach_Wiki:Octava_DivisiónHachibantai Fukutaichō Sakura Amane (Mi Discusión) 23:42 16 mar 2012 (UTC) Userbox Aqui te dejo el Userbox del tratado de Paz. No es ninguna molestia,bueno ninguna fraccion tiene Resurrecion en el futuro,por lo que son poderes de el propios sin necesidad de activar su zanpakuto,pero si tiene zanpakuto,es decir que tiene una zanpakuto normal pero no la puede liberar,Sus poderes si queres los podes hacer vos,pero la mayoria son de electricidad como electricidad en el suelo o electricidad en forma de lanzas,alguna otra duda preguntame para eso estoy Hola Hola Sora-san, disculpe las molestias pero me gustan mucho sus imagenes y... me preguntaba si podría hacer una imagen para mi personaje. Yo intenté hacerme una propia, pero soy nuevo en eso y me cuesta bastante. Si es que puede, digame los detalles debo darle. Gracias de antemano! Ryusei Lucci (Mi discusión) 02:20 25 mar 2012 (UTC) Muchas gracias Sora-san. Bueno... mi personaje tine cabello plateado bastante despeinado y corto, ojos verdes, es delgado, musculoso y usa un uniforme de shinigami igual al de Kensei Muguruma (sin mangas y con el pecho descubierto). Lo más resaltante son los guantes negros que utiliza. Si es que se puede, y no es mucha molestia me gustaria que la imagen fuera de cuerpo entero. Muchas gracias, de nuevo, jajaja. Ryusei Lucci (Mi discusión). *No se preocupe no me molesta. Si tiene dificultades puedes hacerlo como te resulte más facil.Kisuke Shimura (''Discusión)'' *Si es cierto... casi lo olvidaba jajaja. El tatuaje que lleva es "竜" en el hombro derecho. Hola Sora!! Pues claro, estoy siempre disponible, puedes decirmelo por un mensaje a mi discusión o al chat. 14:27 26 mar 2012 (UTC) Gracias Muchas gracias Sora-san. Realmente se lo agradesco mucho, esta muy buena la imagen :) Kisuke Shimura (Discusión) Re: Duda Eto....... bueno, no se... si puedes lo haces con los ojos abiertos, pero si los haces abiertos que sean de Color Rojo, y el cabello... de Color Negro o café oscuro :D. 30px|link=Bleach_Wiki:Décima_División Jūbantai Taichō Eidorian Kamatari 15:26,3/27/2012 Sora-chan! Podrias hacerme un dibujo? De mi personaje :/ los detalles serian Es un joven alto de tes morena de pelo negro el cual siempre lleva su traje de shinigami, sus ojos son de color marron claro . Su cabello es ligeramente rasurado a los lados y un ligero afro arriba. La figura de la cara es como la de Kensei y la complesion es delgada como la de Kaname Tosen Gracias por anticipado :D y puedo esperar lo que sea... ҡẏѻϩύҡҿ•Ҥ http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20090206182216/bleach/es/images/f/f7/11.jpeg Re: Imagen Sora-chan!!! La imagen esta fantastica!!!!!! Gracias!!! Cualquier otra cosa en Kurushitsuji Wiki me la pide, y con mucho gusto lo hare. 30px|link=Bleach_Wiki:Décima_División Jūbantai Taichō Eidorian Kamatari Dudas de la imagen No problem puedo esperar lo que sea :D el cabello seria mas o menos como el de mi muñeco avatar y el traje shinigami es el traje shinigami negro y arriba el haori de capitan :D "Es kyo desde su tlf" Imagen Disculpe Sora-san por molestarla pero quiero pedirle un avor, si podria editar esta imagen para que paresca como mi teket de mi blog. no le cambie la ropa esta bien así como le queda 10:49 4 abr 2012 (UTC)thumb|113px Hola sora,seguro ya te diste cuenta que no soy mas tu capitan,bueno jeje gracias por haber sido mi teniente y lo de la saga tomate tu tiempo,espero que sigamos teniendonos el mismo respeto de cuando estabamos en la misma division,suerte Hola Hola Sora-san, quería informarle que ya tengo las ediciones necesarias para ser un Teniente :) y además quería preguntarle... si no le molesta que me cambie de división. Mi meta es ser un capitán y se supone que un capitán debe buscar el bien de su división y es por eso que necesito saber si usted esta de acuerdo con esto, ya que no quiero dejarle todo el trabajo de la división a usted sola... así que... ¿que le parece? ;) 'Kisuke Shimura (''Discusión)'' *Oh... muchas gracias por entender... Realmente estuve poco tiempo en la Sexta división pero creo que no la voy a olvidar. Muchas Gracias Sora-san y que tenga mucha suerte!!! --''Kisuke Shimura'' (Discusión) Hola Sora,de nuevo,el honor fue mio,pero te tengo otra propuesta,como Cierta persona ya tiene las ediciones y articulos creados suficientes ¿Te gustaria que Yu fuera de tu Capitan? al parecer se llevan tan bien que tienen una relación,me preguntaba si como el estuvo en la sexta lo postularia para volver pero como capitan. Userbox Hola, aqui le dejo este userbox especial, espero le guste... Hola Hola Sora. Oye, descargue el Paint Too SAI o como se diga, y me dijeron que tu sabes utilizarlo :p será que me puedes explicar como lo utilizo XD ? 20:27 12 abr 2012 (UTC) Hola Sora-san Vengo a preguntarte como vas con lo de la imagen, no es para apurarte ni nada solo vengo a pedirte que me digas como para cuando me la podrias dar. DakCux (Mi discusión) 22:32 16 abr 2012 (UTC) Una sola cosa No se como decir lo pero bueno... Me facino la imagen que hicistes Sora-san, de verdad me gusto mucho sigue trabajando asi de bien DakCux (Mi discusión) 02:48 21 abr 2012 (UTC) Hola Sora-san queria ver si me podias hacer otro favor, es para ver si puedes hacer mi hollow interno, solo quiero que de la imagen que hicistes le pongas la piel blanca muy palida, el Shihakusho le inviertas el color osea en ver de negro con blanco, blanco con negro los ojos poncelos azules y el cabello de color Blanco tambien. Gracias y disculpa las molestias DakCux (Mi discusión) 15:56 26 abr 2012 (UTC) Disculpe Sora le pregunto que programa usa para hacer sus imágenes es que no pudo hacer la mía y descuide entiendo xD si me dice le prometo que la ayudare en su wiki lo prometo :D 15:16 22 may 2012 (UTC) odio en nuevo chat Pero si soy tu tio!!!! de tus hijos xD jajajajaja NiBantai Fuku Taicho Shihōin Satellizer ([[Usuario Discusión:Glaplayer627|'Discución']]) 01:49 13 jun 2012 (UTC) Entonces lo que estan diciendo que tb tendriamos que cambiar a Ryuken por Ryugen te dire que haremos me disculpare de antemano con Yu pero en cuanto al nombre checare con toda pagina oficial existente incluso si tengo que hablar por twitter con el propio Tite Kubo. Pero el disculparme es un hecho. Diva SnowQueen (discusión) 04:00 17 jun 2012 (UTC) Hola Sora, perdon si ayer me desconecte enserio U.U es que se me corto la luz estaba en media explicación cuando sufro un apagon y recien hace horas volvio, espero que te haya ido bien en tu examen y perdon otra vez.... Hakurouken YoumuSwords.jpg ID by Youmu Konpaku.jpg 3067808475 1 11 D4Yi2E9v.jpg -6.jpg 200227.jpg Sora, sobre mi Hakurouken, recuerda que es la espada larga, quiero el vector de la espada con la punta que tiene forma de nube, con la funda con los detalles (los pergaminos pegados y los adornos de flores), preferiblemente que el vector sea de la espada desenfundada y la funda al lado, muchas gracias ^^ 00:25 7 jul 2012 (UTC) AMS Hola Sora-san, ya coloque la tabla con la misión, espero le guste, la letra no me quedo como queria <.< Minamy Kuran (Mi discusión) 03:04 8 jul 2012 (UTC) AMS Ok espero anciosamente puede ser de cualquier capitan o tiene que ser del respectivo? espero tu respuesta Diva SnowQueen (discusión) 03:34 8 jul 2012 (UTC) Hola Sora-chan, lamento si la molesto, pero si tiene un poco de tiempo, puede vernir al chat? Muchas gracias :D Archivo:1.jpegFukutaicho 'Ijner Kuraiten (Discusión) 12:10 9 jul 2012 (UTC) Felicidades Sora-san felicidades por su nuevo puesto ^^ no la conozco bien, pero se que usted sera una gran capitana :). Las puertas de la 3 división están abiertas por si necesitas ayuda ^^ Nedrosis (discusión) Plantilla Sora-chan términe la plantilla, como no sabía que colores ponerle le puse los presentes en ella si quiere algún cambio me dice. Sora!! ^^ felicidades por tu ascenso, me encantaria votar pero se me adelantaron :D, en fin espero con ansias ver tu bankai y siempre supe que serias capitana, en fin, estuve planeando una especie de saga "divertida" ya que tome tu consejo de no tener puras peleas, me pregunto si querrias participar? Aviso: es una saga algo individual, osea de 3 o 4 personas no una como las ficticias que incluyen a todos, Suerte con tu nuevo puesto y Felicidades Hola!! soy ussui hitsugaya, nueva en esta wiki!! estaba haciendo cosas por aqui, i me encontré con tu perfil. queria decirte que a mi tambien me enamoró hitsugaya en el primer momento en que lo vi (como ves en mi nombre) asi que... espero que seamos amigas! un beso, Ussui Hitsugaya (discusión) 12:37 24 jul 2012 (UTC)Ussui Hitsugaya Petición D-domo Sora-san, el motivo de este mensaje era que quería comunicarle que me gradue de la Acamidea ^^ y despues de un laaaaaargo rato de charla en el chat me decidí entrar en si división a-a-si que quería pedirle permiso para entrar en ella bueno déjeme un mensaje en mi discusión y dígame que le parece... bueno... que tenga un bonito día y saludos ^^ MIROKIMARU SAN (discusión) 23:09 28 jul 2012 (UTC) Wooooooaaaa, lo siento mucho... es que yo escribo (libros, cuentos, novelas...) y me cuesta mucho ver faltas de ortografia, cosas mal redactadas y los signos de puntuación mal puestos y dejarlo pasar. A veces se me escapa algo y por eso los edito dos veces, aunque procuraré de que no vuleva a pasar. De veras, lo siento y me esforzaré mas en las ediciones. Ussui Hitsugaya (discusión) 07:38 3 ago 2012 (UTC)Ussui Hitsugaya solicitud hola como estas kururi senchou me gustaria entrar al gotei 13 porfa y si cometo un error porfa corrigemelo y si tengo que entrar a la academia porfa inscribameYugih (discusión) 20:37 3 ago 2012 (UTC)yugih disculpa hola disculpa por el insulto hacia los paises se lo juro que no sabia eso de insultar a los paises es malo porfavor disculpa soy imprudente hasta cuando voy a estar bloqueado en el chat?Yugih (discusión) 21:23 3 ago 2012 (UTC)yugih gracias arigato sora sensei academia shinigami disulpa donde puedo encontrar la academia shinigamiYugih (discusión) 01:21 4 ago 2012 (UTC)yugih academia hola sensei me puedes decir cual es mi primera prueba en la academia y en donde lo puedo hacerYugih (discusión) 03:17 4 ago 2012 (UTC)yugih AMS Domo Sora-san, espero que se encuentre bien. Mi venida en su discusión es para pedir su aprobación para unirme a la Asociación de Mujeres Shinigami, me gustaría entrar en ella y ayudar en todo lo que pueda se lo agradecería mucho. Espero su respuesta. Nino-Chaerin (discusión) Quincy#Los_Quincy esta es la 2da.Sora n_n Sakura-hanabi (discusión) 22:45 4 ago 2012 (UTC) http://es.bleach.wikia.com/wiki/Nemu_Kurotsuchi#Personalidad esta es la 3ra. XD Sakura-hanabi (discusión) 22:55 4 ago 2012 (UTC) http://es.bleach.wikia.com/wiki/Nemu_Kurotsuchi#Relaciones la cuarta n.n Sakura-hanabi (discusión) 23:03 4 ago 2012 (UTC) http://es.bleach.wikia.com/wiki/Momo_Hinamori#T.C5.8Dshir.C5.8D_Hitsugaya y la quinta.ok grax Sora.en mi discusión me dices cual es el otro examen.por fa. arigatou!! n_n Sakura-hanabi (discusión) 23:20 4 ago 2012 (UTC) Uryū_Ishida#Relaciones la 1ra fué esta gomen u.u n_n Sakura-hanabi (discusión) 23:24 4 ago 2012 (UTC)